


One Kiss Away

by xxenjoy



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, ish?, stoned geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Written for the prompt: “Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131083
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	One Kiss Away

“Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day.” Geralt hums as his thumb slides over Jaskier’s bottom lip, punctuating the words. Jaskier squirms but the Witcher is stronger than him, holding him in place.

What a disaster this day has become.

It started with a forktail contract Geralt found pinned to the notice board as they made their way into Novigrad. They’d been needing to replenish their stores and Jaskier was itching to spend a couple of days amongst people. He feels bad now because if he hadn’t pushed so hard, Geralt could have collected his own ingredients, brewed his own potions and they might not be here now. But he pushed and Geralt relented. And bought ingredients from an inexperienced herbalist (although really, how could Jaskier have known he didn’t know what he was talking about?)

And maybe it was his fault for pushing so hard. But the herbalist was so so handsome and who would Jaskier be to take his business to anyone but the up and coming? Geralt had been suspicious, but Jaskier had vouched for the stunning young man.

And now, due to a mislabelled bundle of… something and Jaskier’s insistence that he knew what he was doing (in his defence, he thought he did) he’s now stuck with a lapful of stoned Witcher.

“-mixed something wrong,” he says, trying to push Geralt’s head from his shoulder. Geralt isn’t budging and Jaskier sighs. Under any other circumstances, he’d be overjoyed to have Geralt perched in his lap, but these are by no means normal circumstances.

“You smell,” Geralt inhales deeply, pushing his nose under Jaskier’s jaw, “incredible. Do you always smell this good?”

“Yes, darling. I always smell exactly the same- ah- Geralt!” Geralt pulls back with a lopsided grin on his face, looking particularly proud of himself. 

Jaskier reaches a hand up to rub at the spot on his neck, dreading the moment when Geralt is sober and he has to explain how he ended up with a hickey on his neck.

“Alright,” Jaskier says, “get up. We’re going back to the inn and you’re going to sleep of whatever,” he waves a hand in Geralt’s direction, “this is and we’ll pick up from here tomorrow. The forktail is just going to have to wait.”

“And what about your lips,” Geralt hums, pushing forward even as Jaskier plants a palm against his chest to stop him. “Will they have to wait, too?”

“Yes,” Jaskier says firmly, stunned by the steadiness of his own voice. The rest of him feels like it’s vibrating and he reaches a hand up, cupping Geralt’s jaw in his hand. “If you still want to kiss them when you’re sober, my lips are all yours.”


End file.
